


Love and War

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gay, Hospital, Hurt Blitzo, LBGT, M/M, Murder for Hire, Shapeshifter, Stabbing, Whump, probably a tad ooc, worried Stolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Blitzo nearly dies, and Stolas wants to know who would dare try to kill his lover in his own mansion. The answer may hit closer to home than he expects.(Shapeshifter idea from the lovely ao3 user T-T . Thank you, hope you enjoy the read :) )
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Stolitz
Kudos: 92





	1. ch 1

Blitzo’s feelings about Stolas were complicated to say the least. But one thing he had never felt was afraid. 

That’s why it took him by surprise when he entered Stolas’s bedroom and immediately felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. 

Stolas was laid out on the bed like normal, but something felt… off. Was Stolas mad at him or something? The owl demon’s claws tapped against the bedsheet, and Blitzo hesitated.

“Come here.”

Something was definitely wrong. There was no crooning affection in Stolas’s voice, only cold derision. Still, Blitzo dragged himself to the bed, unable to find a reason to refuse that wouldn’t blow Stolas’s apparently short fuse right now. 

Blitzo let himself get pulled up onto the bed, his dread increasing when Stolas casually shredded his shirt. “H-hey! You know that’s my favorite, what the heck?”

In response, Stolas pushed his back against a pile of pillows and started nibbling painfully at his throat. “Ow- ow! Why are you being such a dick today?”

Stolas stilled. “You think that hurts? Useless imp.”

“Excuse me? Wha- ahhh!”

Blitzo gasped as a cold length of steel materialized in Stolas’s hand. The owl demon shoved it deep into Blitzo’s stomach and twisted, holding the imp to his chest and shushing him as he cried out, rocking him in an awful mockery of comfort. 

Blood gushed up over Blitzo’s fingers as he desperately clawed at the wound, too shocked to do anything but stare.

“Why- why did you-”

Stolas crooned softly and set Blitzo back down amongst the bed pillows.

“My use for you is over. I have a wife and child to think of- did you really think that you could compete with them for my affections?”

Stolas leaned over and ripped out the knife, grinning sadistically as Blitzo gagged. The owl demon pulled out a chain that had been hidden under the bed, then clipped it to a collar that was then fastened around Blitzo’s neck. He then found Blitzo’s phone and crushed it. 

“There, now you can’t wander and trail blood all over the carpets. Just close your eyes and go to sleep.”

Then Stolas was gone, and Blitzo lay there reeling. Blood was spreading around him in a giant puddle. Pain slammed through his body in giant waves, and Blitzo gasped through each one like he was drowning. 

Tears started to fall down his face as Blitzo realized that there was no escaping this. The blankets he’d gathered to his middle in an attempt to slow the bleeding were rapidly turning rose with blood, and his consciousness was starting to fade. 

Truth be told, Blitzo wasn’t sure he wanted to survive this. He’d allowed himself to get close to Stolas, and look where it had gotten him. Dammit, he’d even started to love that stupid bird. Stolas had told him that he was planning on divorcing his wife. They had even talked about getting married afterwards! And look where that had gotten him… 

But underneath the clouded layer of hurt, Blitzo was suspicious. This was so out of character for the prince he knew. Why hadn’t he just used magic to turn him to stone? Why hadn’t he used servants to carry out his dirty work? If he’d wanted Blitzo to suffer there were a million different ways of achieving that goal without getting his hands dirty. 

Still, there was no denying what had happened. Blitzo curled up and faded into unconsciousness, his last thoughts consumed with the hope that someone would care for Loona after he died. 

\----------------

As soon as ‘Stolas’ left the manor, his form melted into that of a lanky green shapeshifter demon. He pulled out a phone with one languid hand and dialed. 

“It is done. The target is bleeding out as we speak. I assume my payment will be delivered within the hour?”

A woman’s posh voice came through the speaker. “Wonderful job! Payment is being sent, with a little bonus for making him suffer.”

The woman cackled, so loud that the shapeshifter had to hold the phone away from his ear. 

“I can’t wait to see this destroy my husband for good!”


	2. ch 2

Stolas walked quickly into his home. His wife had called saying to return, that it was an urgent matter, but he hadn’t the faintest clue what she could be on about. The servants were unusually nervous around him today, ducking around corners or sinking into trembling bows as he passed by. What had caused them to be acting so oddly? Perhaps Stella had yelled at them for something minor again?

The Goetia found his wife standing outside their bedroom, and she turned to him with tears in her eyes. “Oh darling it’s dreadful! Please you musn’t look-

The rest of her words fell on deaf ears as Stolas looked over her shoulder and saw-

An all too familiar set of horns. 

Blitzo’s horns. 

Stolas went numb, and he barely registered Stella’s hand on his arm before shrugging her off and dashing into the bedroom. 

“Oh no no no- no!”

The air vanished from his lungs. Stolas dropped to his knees beside Blitzo’s still body and pulled the imp close. “Oh my darling Blitzy, what has happened to you?” A snap of his fingers broke the collar around Blitzo’s neck, and Stolas lifted him, careful not to jostle his wound too much. The imp’s heart still beat sluggishly, but time was running out. Blitzo whimpered but didn’t wake, and Stolas’s heart twisted in worry. 

“Don’t handle that disgusting dead thing, let the servants dispose of it-”

Stolas whipped around and Stella shrank away; the fury in his eyes was unlike anything that she’s ever seen before. 

“You saw a creature in pain, one that you happen to know is dear to me, and did nothing to help. Instead you treated him as garbage. It will not happen again.”

Stolas strode past his trembling wife and paused by the closest servant. “You. Hold onto my coat. You will need to explain what has been happening here.”

A wave of Stolas’s hand created a portal to the best hospital in hell, and the demon vanished in an instant with Blitzo and the servant in tow. 

As soon as he was gone Stella screeched in rage and opened her phone. 

“You messed up! That stupid imp is still alive and now my husband suspects me! I am halting the payment until the job is finished for real!” 

She hung up and began to pace, hands shaking with rage.


	3. ch 3

The hospital reeked of disinfectant, and it unsettled Stolas’s stomach. That could also be the fault of the terrible hospital coffee though. Or the sight of Blitzo’s blood still staining his shirt from where he’d carried him here. He had tried to blot it out in the bathroom, but imp blood stained far too quickly.

“Brimstone, is it? I need you to tell me how this happened.”

The imp, a short one with large white patches and black hair with tiny horns, fidgeted nervously in his seat, feet swinging high above the ground. He couldn’t look Stolas in the eye. “I’m not sure I should say, sir. Your wife has sworn us to secrecy as not to disturb your delicate mental state sir. If I tell you she will kill me. Sir.” 

Stolas leaned forward, just enough to unnerve Brimstone but not scare him enough to clam up. 

“My wife is not in charge of me or my business. You have a family, yes? Tell me everything I need to know and I can pay you enough to keep them comfortable for a very long time. And there is no need to call me sir.”

A spark lit up in Brimstone’s eyes. Oh good, he’d found that touch of greed that he suspected was there. 

“It started after you left for your meeting this morning. Blitzo came in and went to your chambers. I was watering the plants outside your door and I heard him scream.” 

Brimstone shivered. “Then you came out sir- at least I thought it was you.”

Stolas blinked in surprise. “Explain.”

“He looked like you, but he didn’t walk quite right. He made my hair stand on end, somehow, like there was this sense of malice around him that you don’t have. I tried to go in after he left but the lady of the house forbade me.”

Stolas nodded. “She probably summoned some vile sort of impersonator. You have my thanks. You have already done well, and you will be repaid for it appropriately, but could I ask you for one more favor?”

“Yes sir. What do you need?” 

“I need you to go into Blitzo’s recovery room and explain what has happened. I fear that if I enter I will only terrify the poor darling.” It hurt his heart not to run to Blitzo’s side, but Stolas knew that his presence right now could only hurt.

Brimstone nodded and left. 

He was gone for what seemed like ages. Stolas had drunk three more cups of coffee during the wait, but the caffeine rush only made it harder to sit still. Legs crossed, Stolas’s foot bounced up and down impatiently. 

After an eternity and a half, Brimstone reappeared. “He wants to see you.”

“Are you sure?” Although hesitant, Stolas already had bounded out of his seat and grabbed the doorknob of Blitzo’s room. 

Brimstone nodded. “He actually seemed relieved that you were here.”

Stolas needed no more encouragement and burst into the room.

To his shock Blitzo sat there with his arms out and tears in his eyes. 

“Blitzy I’m so sorry-”

“Just get over here.”

Stolas gathered Blitzo into his arms, cooing softly. “I- I thought you would be confused, that you would hate me.”

Blitzo’s laugh turned into a pained cough. “I did think it was you at first. But why would I wake up here if you really wanted me gone? An impersonator makes sense, they sucked at acting.”

Stolas sensed that it had been far more traumatic than the imp was letting on. But Blitzo seemed determined to suppress it, so he would wait until his little love was ready to talk about it. 

“I have a theory that my wife was involved. I will have a… talk with her later. But for now I will stay with you- if my wife is anything, it is determined. I called your coworkers and daughter already and they are concerned for you of course- but I’m afraid that I have told them not to visit.”

Blitzo frowned. “Why not? Would be fun to make em my servants for however long I’m here.”

“Because,” Stolas’s fists clenched. “We do not know how this imposter works, and I suspect that they have the ability to copy our looks.”

“And I have no doubt that my wife will send them after you again.”


	4. ch 4

Blitzo slept fitfully, and Stolas found himself nervously checking the imp’s medical machinery over and over again. Watching every breath he took like it could be his last. It had been a few days since the incident and Blitzo was steadily improving, but Stolas couldn’t help but worry. 

A nurse knocked on the door, and Stolas eyed her carefully. She checked Blitzo’s machinery, his pulse, the IV- wait what was in her hand?

Stolas shot out of his seat and grabbed her wrist, making her squeak in surprise. 

“What is this? Are you trying to poison him?”

The nurse shook her head frantically. “Oh no sir- my lord? Your highness? It’s just a medicine that I need to add to his IV.” She trembled until Stolas finished inspecting the syringe and gently set her down. It looked just like all the others Blitzo had been given, so it was probably alright. 

“My apologies miss. I think I have been a little on edge these past few days.”

The nurse still looked rattled, but more understanding. “It’s alright your highness, emotions tend to run high in here.” She quickly finished her work and left.

The door swung open minutes later and the same nurse walked in. “Good evening your highness! I just need to put this medicine in the IV.”

Stolas felt a chill run down his spine. She looked like the same nurse, but there was something off about her. The Goetia stood and snatched the vial out of her hand.

This one was different; the liquid seemed thicker somehow, with a slight bluish tinge. Stolas crushed it and grabbed the nurse. “You already gave him the correct medicine five minutes ago.”

The nurse tried to pull away, but failed to win against Stolas’s iron grip on her wrist. “It was just one I’d forgotten, it wasn’t anything bad! Please release me your highness, it wouldn’t be good for him if you start attacking nurses.”

Stolas nodded. “Then I’m sure that any other nurse here would be able to identify this medication and explain that it is safe. Let us find one.”

Before Stolas could finish the thought, a cold needle slipped under his skin. 

“No!”

It was too late. Stolas could feel some unknown substance already slowing into his body as the nurse’s face split into a terrifying grin. “So you did catch on. Oh you poor bastard, I was going to let you live.”

The room started to sway, and Stolas watched in horror as the nurse melted and shifted into a tall, green scaled shapeshifter. 

“Poor Stella. She wanted to get rid of the boyfriend so that you wouldn’t divorce her. But I’m sure she will make a beautiful widow as well.”

Suddenly he couldn’t speak. Stolas tried to use his magic and turn the shapeshifter to stone, but nothing happened. He couldn’t call for help and he couldn’t run for it- the owl demon couldn’t even stand, stuck on his knees in the tiny hospital room.

“Now why don’t we make you watch? Then it’ll be your turn.”

The shapeshifter passed Stolas to get to Blitzo’s bed and Stolas desperately grabbed his leg, trying to pull him back. 

“Really? If you want to be first so badly I can make an exception. That muscle relaxant only lasts for a few minutes anyway-”

BLAM!

The shapeshifter’s head exploded. Stolas looked up as the body collapsed and saw Blitzo lowering a gun, arm shaking from exertion.

“Hah! Eat lead bastard!”

Nurses started pouring in, and Stolas allowed a few of them to look him over after being moved closer to Blitzo’s side. As soon as his voice recovered Stolas hugged Blitzo and whispered in his ear, “I knew you had good aim, but I didn’t know about the gun. Have you had it this whole time?”

Blitzo nodded. “Brimstone helped me get it. I- I know that you didn’t hurt me but it’s harder to move past it than I thought. I just needed to see for myself I guess, just to be sure.”

Well, Stolas had expected as much. “We’ll go as slow as you need. I love you, and I want you to feel completely safe with me again. Let’s leave here tomorrow and figure things out from there, alright?”

Blitzo nodded and snuggled deeper into Stolas’s arms, allowing himself to slip away and truly relax for the first time since the attack. 

They would be alright. There was a lot left to be dealt with, but neither of them would be doing it alone.


End file.
